1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic games and, more particularly, to an electronic game apparatus having a sensor and a counter attachable to a bodily part of a player for counting the number of times the player shakes the bodily part over a preselected interval of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known game apparatuses which provide competitive plays according to physical skills of a player. One popular game apparatus, typically found in an amusement park, includes a plurality of slidably mounted objects such as, for example, race horse figures. The game requires players to aim and shoot water into designated holes such that the more accurate is the player's aim, the further the corresponding race horse figure moves. Another popular game apparatus, also having slidably mounted model race cars, requires a player to drop as many ping pong balls as possible through a designated hole in a transparent plastic sheet, which then bounce into one of several openings in a wooden board below. Each of the openings in the wooden board corresponds to a different displacement value for the corresponding model race car. Thus, the player who can drop the greatest number of balls into openings with high displacement values will win the game.